Love Conquers All
by BrownSugarC
Summary: With Special Agent Duane Pride fully recovered and back on duty, the daily routine allows the entire team to fully observe the void that Sonja Percy's departure has left. King's near death experience sends Agent Chris LaSalle into his own place of anguish leaving him to question his life and the hole in his heart.
1. Chapter 1 - And Baby Makes Three

**Chapter 1 – And Baby Makes Three**

"NCIS Agent Gregorio".

"Hello Tammy. This is Doc Wade. Can I speak to Agent LaSalle?"

"Sure let me go get him."

"Christopher LaSalle."

"Hello Christopher. I called to tell you it's time"

"Time for what Ms. Loretta?"

"Time for your daughter to make her entrance:"

"Oh! What? Really? Where are you?"

"I'm in the car waiting for your wife and her mother to waddle out here."

"Okay, I'm on the way."

"Tammy it's time. I gotta go!"

"Not like that. I'm driving"

"King, it's time. The baby's coming."

 _Later in the car_

"Breath Christopher!"

"That's easy for you to say Tammy. You're not having a baby."

"Are you sure that I can't convince you to name the baby after her Aunt Tammy?"

"Gregorio you good and well know that we told Catherine's family that we would name our daughter after her."

"I'm just trying to help make you to relax Chris."

"Thanks Tammy. As happy as I am, there is some pain to remember the day that Catherine gave her life to save my wife's."

"Tammy give me a minute. I need to make a call." Hello momma. It's time. No I just know they are on their way to the hospital. I will call you when I know more."

"Chris I'll let you out here."

 _A few minutes later in the maternity wing._

"I'm Christopher LaSalle. Oh, wait, I see my mother in law over there"

"Hi mom. Where is she?"

" In room 6. Her water finally broke. The nurse said for you to on in."

"Hey Mr. LaSalle. Come on in."

"Hi honey, how are you doing?"

"What do you mean how am I? If I can survive a bullet, I can get this damn baby out."

"Come on Sonja, you're the one who wanted this baby now."

"It's called family planning Chris. If you want a son, you need to be on board too. I'm only doing this one more time. My butt has never been this big. I will take two years for me to get this weight off."

"Here honey take my hand. What else can I do?"

"How about some ice?"

 _Just then in walks the doctor_

"Well everything looks fine. I would suggest that you scrub in Mr. LaSalle. Your wife took about an hour too long to get here with her stubborn self and the labor is farther along than normal for a first baby. It won't be that long unless her head is bigger than I expect. The delivery should go quickly."

Sonja persevered and the baby finally arrived an hour later. I was able to cut the cord and handed our daughter to her mother.

"Hi Momma. She's here and yes, she's beautiful. She has black curly hair and the doctor thinks her eyes are going to be green like Cade's."

"Her name? We wanted to surprise you momma. Catherine Marie. Don't cry momma. We love you and wanted to honor you too."

"Well, Sonja's mother is with her right now. I don't know how long she will be here. I insisted on hiring a cleaning lady over Sonja's objections. No King and I talked. He said since I could afford it, just do it. I insisted on buying the bigger house back in the city but Sonja wanted to rent and see what happens the next few years. He said that Sonja will have enough to do taking care of Catherine.

I'll be there a couple of months so we'll see. King suggested that I take the time since my health plan allows for it. He said it will make up for all the months that Sonja was overseas.

I have to admit that I'm looking forward to spending time with Sonja. She's been away as much as she has been in country. Then I have no idea what the future holds. I may not be able to take the time when the next baby comes.

Sonja and Catherine were able to come home two days later. It seemed that Catherine was having some trouble breastfeeding and the doctors wanted to make sure that the issue was resolved and that she was getting enough nourishment. It was also good for my wife as she was starting to chafe at the nurses' constant presence and them seeming to want to control how she was caring for her child.


	2. Love Conquers Chapter 2-Running Home

**Chapter 2 – Running Home**

"Christopher? Christopher!"

"Yes momma?"

"You're not happy with the pheasant?"

"What? Oh no momma, the bird is fine"

"You seem to be a million miles away"

"No, I'm fine momma"

"So you've been here three days Christopher. Do you want to tell me why? And don't tell me because of the Company because the plant is closed for the holiday. You did this when you were a kid. You'd hole up in your room or stay on the island all day moping."

"So what's her name? Don't look at me like that Christopher. This is about a woman isn't it? You haven't been home for Christmas for years and you call me then just show up."

This was a stare down that Christopher LaSalle was not going to win.

"Her name is Sonja momma. I screwed up momma and there's no fixing it. She's moved on and I let her go."

"Are you sure son?"

"Yes momma – that ship has sailed.

"Why would you say that?

"I never told her how I felt. Actually I would never allow myself to act on how I felt. She wanted to see if there could be something and I just shut her down.

We went through a bad stretch in our professional and personal relationships where she got mad at me and didn't want to be around me. King finally called her on it. She came around. It got better but we never were able to fully recover the closeness that we had.

Our co-workers noticed and got drug into the mess. Then she just disappeared. She came back for a while, but it was obvious she wasn't happy. After she almost died in a case, she finally just folded her hand and walked away.

Gregorio lost it. I withdrew and put everything into the job. I started to hold up at the house or drinking too much.

Pride getting shot pulled our attention away from her absence but once he came back we started to notice how much of a void there was in the office and with the team.

So here I am momma. I thought that the change of scenery might help. But it's just given me more time to realize how much that I really miss her and how badly I really screwed up."

"Have you tried contacting her son?"

"What would I say momma? Hey Percy, this is the country hick that told you a year ago to get lost?"

"Be honest son. Let her know that you have had a lot of time to think and that you were wrong. Ask her if you can come see her or at the least converse and try to re connect as friends."

"Okay, I'll think about it Momma."


	3. Love Conquers All Chapter 3 The Confessi

**Chapter 3 – The Confession**

"Hello Percy, this is Christopher LaSalle"

"Hey Chris. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"How is everyone at NCIS?"

After a long update on the team including the new assistant supervisory agent, I finally get to the point.

"Percy? I have been trying to figure out how to tell you that I think that I made a mistake."

"A mistake Chris?"

"Yes Percy, about us."

Silence

"Are you there Percy?

"Yes, I'm here."

"Percy. Sonja. I have found that I can't move on. I can't honestly tell myself that I could never care for you. I can't tell myself that I could never love you. I have these questions. I am hoping that you will allow me to explore an answer or at least get closure."

"Chris, I don't know what to say. I have tried so hard to forget you these past months. Your calling is forcing me to revisit the pain of you pushing me away. I don't know if I want to go there."

"So can you live with the doubt Sonja?"

"I don't know Chris."

"Let me fly out Sonja or agree to meet me at the farm. I have to go there next Friday for a Shareholders Meeting but will have the rest of the weekend and can take Monday as well."

Silence

"Please Sonja?"

"Alright. Let me check with my supervisor about Monday."

 _Two Hours later_

"Hey Chris. I can have the time. How do I get there?"

"I'll text you a confirmation number. I paid for an open ticket for you this morning. There is a nice Bed and Breakfast about ten minutes from the farm. Mrs. Johnson knows that you are coming. Just confirm your arrival time.

And Sonja? Thank you."


	4. Love Conquers All-Repairing the Damage

**Chapter 4 – Repairing the Damage**

 _Two Weeks later_

Sonja

I must have been nuts to agree to this. Why would I want to revisit this subject? I am all the way across the country. D.C. is full of new nightlife. New and successful men. Cultural opportunities and this wonderful and exciting job. Oh well, I'm airborne now. Let's see how it plays out.

LaSalle

How could I be this nervous? This is one of the few times that I am questioning momma's advice. I don't even know what I am going to say. I still don't know how I had the nerve to ask her to come after how I treated her.

I wanted to stop the meeting today and tell them all just to get out. Tammy rode my ass all week until I caved and told her what was going on. She said 'that explains why Percy was ducking my calls.' After I told her, she left me alone and gave me comforting words the rest of the week until I left the office Thursday afternoon.

"Matters of the heart are different" she said. "At least we know that Percy once loved you." I look at her in astonishment. "She told you that?" I stammered.

"Not in her words" Tammy responded "but in her tears". I look again. " Chris, there were a lot of tears." At that I just turn and walk aback to the kitchen for a refill. I could stand the thought of a confirmation that I had cause Percy pain.

I waived that shy wave as Percy came down the walkway.

"Hey Percy."

" Hello Chris." she quietly responds while looking around. I reached for her carryon.

"Your weapon will be over there" I said as I pointed. We locked step walking toward the security desk. She had pretty much asked about everyone when the security officer brought the case from the hold.

When we finally got seated in my truck, we both started talking at the same time. There was an awkward laugh on both sides, then a pregnant pause.

"Thanks for coming Percy."

"Not sure if I really had a choice Chris but I knew that I needed closure too."

"So do you want to eat first or go to the boarding house first" I asked?

"Let me get my rental and get checked in. I can follow you while it's still light outside."

"Hi Mrs. Johnson This is my friend Sonja Percy."

"Welcome Sonja. I put you up in room #3. The sun shines in the window in the morning. "Christopher is' welcome to join you for breakfast" she said half as a question and half as a statement.

"Well I don't know about Percy Mrs. Johnson, but there is no way that I would say no to your biscuits and gravy."

All checked in I wait for Percy to come back downstairs.

Once settled in the truck the first thing I notice is the smell of Percy's perfume. I did not realize how much that I have missed it?

Sonja was looking out the window. "You have no idea how I have missed you City Mouse."

Silence.

"No one could have told me that your absence would leave such a void in my life. Well, maybe they could have told me but I doubt that I would have wanted to believe them."

In the restaurant we had more small talk. Percy told me about her condo and the limited amount of information that she could about her job. She did say it was more exciting than she could ever have envisioned and that she owed Isler big time.

I really didn't want to hear that. More small talk followed. Before we left the restaurant, we agreed we would meet up at breakfast and then go to momma's for the day.

I walked her into the boarding house where we had an awkward goodnight hug.

Back in my truck I reminded myself just how stupid I really had been and realized that this was not going to be easy. On the bright side though, Percy had come. That was a start.

On Saturday morning we seemed a little more relaxed with each other. Percy responded warmly to my early morning smile.

Riding in the truck was challenging however as this time I could smell the soap on her skin and the shampoo in her hair in addition to her perfume. I stopped to take a deep breath at the first traffic signal.

It only took ten minutes to get to momma's drive way. Momma was out the door before my truck came to a complete stop.

"Welcome Miss Sonja. Please make yourself at home." We visit for a few minutes before momma speaks directly to me.

"Son, I know that you have your day planned out, but would you mind going out to the garage and find that small electric drill. While you're looking for it, Sonja and I will pack the picnic basket."

The door slams. "He'll be looking a while Sonja. That drill is in the trunk of my car. I don't know if I should thank you or guilt you. This is only the second time in five years that my boy has been back home for Christmas. "

"He brought Savannah home two years ago. After the funeral he went right out that door, picked up an ax and cut enough wood for me and my two widowed neighbors for the entire winter. When he filled up my hold, he backed up a trailer and proceeded to fill it up. He was so angry."

"He called me just before Christmas and asked if he could come home. When he got here, he sat down for dinner, ate, then disappeared into his room for two days. I finally confronted him and the story came tumbling out hurt and all. I can't, won't and shouldn't speak for my son. I just want to tell you this simple truth woman to woman – my son loves you and I believe that my son is in love with you."

Her comments make me reach for a chair. Mrs. LaSalle approaches me and takes my hand as the tears start. I did not expect this from her. I really didn't want to know it. To suspect it was one thing. To hope it true was not even feasible. But to hear the words come from her mouth were just paralyzing.

Just then I hear the screen door slam. It's Chris

"Momma evidentially I didn't look everywhere because I could not find it."

"That's okay son, I'm sure it will show up" she responded.

"Your basket is all packed. The ice chest is sitting by the freezer on the back porch. I made sure that the ice machine was on all night."

"Ready Percy?" Chris asked.

"Yes," I respond as I wipe the last tears from my eyes.

Chris picks up the basket as I reach down and take the handle of the cooler.

The path we took was heavily worn by the many trips that Chris and Cade must have taken to their island.

"Is it hard for you to come here Country Mouse?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I was guessing that you spent time with Savannah down here"

Woah that was unexpected I thought

"Well it's true, I spent a lot of time here but really more with Cade. Savannah didn't like the bugs and fishing worms so she only came down here twice."

"Cade and I came down here to dream. That's one of the reasons why I brought you here rather than going to my dad's ranch.

"I will be the first one to admit that I made a mistake Sonja. It started that night when I decided that we should not have considered exploring a possible relationship."

"Look over there Sonja, there the table."

"Looks like your mom thought of every Chris" Sonja says as she looks through the picnic basket and starts taking things out.

"Sonja can I ask you something?"

"I guess so."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yes, I miss all of you."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you miss me."

"Well. Yes. I try not to think about it but then I hear an accent or see a big t ruck go by me. There's a guy at the police gym who walks like you. Sometimes if I'm not thinking I do a double take looking at him."

"Every day I hope that my remembrances of you will fade away but they haven't. The worse time is when I am on an international flight. It's kind of hard to find somewhere to escape to and find something else to do. I go out partying and l see what is missing in other men compared to you. The distance between us has allowed me to know that you would never be in my life orbit again and that I need to get past it."

"To be honest Percy, I really knew there was trouble when I saw you and Isler huddled after your mission together. I tried to hear what he was saying to you. I saw that look on your face when you finally turned back around. I had seen it before when we were at the compound with King and the Aryan nation people. The one of the thrill of the chase. That was the beginning of the end wasn't it?"

"Actually yes, He offered me a way out with the FBI."

"Come on, walk with me Sonja."

"Look, I refused to allow myself to care for you because we worked so close together. I knew if you were hurt or heaven forbid killed, I would always blame myself. It's true that I loved Savannah as a man typically loves a woman, but our interaction or relationship/friendship is different Sonja. It's like you were becoming a part of me. We not only mirrored each other in speaking but how we thought on missions, how we swept an area of operation and how we questioned suspects.

I found myself missing you when you weren't there. I mean like a part of me was physically missing. Real men aren't' supposed to be scared Sonja, but it scared me. I had never even kissed you. I had never even held you in my arms but I wanted you to be part of me and found that I didn't want to be away from you."

"The day that you finally told me about the interview with the FBI, I knew it was over. I knew that I had blown it even though I couldn't quite understand it myself. But I also knew that that I could not guilt you in to staying. Remember what I said to you? 'Is leaving what you want?' I had put the brakes on when I was uncertain what I could or wanted to offer.."

"It was only after you were gone that I was confronted with your absence and the loss of your presence began to become clear to me. I agonized for weeks. I watched Tammy spiral out of control. I forced myself to focus on the job but cloistered myself at the house drinking too much while playing your favorite music."

"I rationalized about what I could give you. The country boy from Alabama. We came from different worlds. Me with all the baggage. This company hanging around my neck. A crazy brother. Then the fear of not being able to protect you and keep you safe. I did not want you to realize that you really didn't want to be with me after you saw the real Christopher LaSalle. Look at me Sonja. Years of being the party boy. I knew that you deserved better."

We were able to make a lot of progress on Sunday and Monday. Sunday she let me kiss her. Monday evolved into a full make out session. However she left me standing in the lobby of the boarding house all three nights.

We had both scheduled our return flights on Tuesday. I dropped her at the airport about 10. I held her tightly as she successfully held on to her tears.

We promised to see each other soon which ended up being more difficult than I imagined.

I would often get an e-mail which contained romantic comments signed by Butch Cassidy. I had no way to contact her which left me frustrated.

Momma came to the rescue again and suggested that I write her a continuation letter every day knowing that there would come a day that I actually could send them to her. Of course she was right.


	5. Love Conquers All Chapter 5 The Escape

**Chapter 5 – The Escape**

Twice over a six month period she would call and we could talk for a week or two every day. One day she called to say that she could catch a military hop and be in 'Nola for about seven hours. I picked her up at the base and we had lunch with Tammy then sat in the park laughing and joking together.

All of a sudden Sonja got really quiet. "Christopher" uh oh my given name I thought. This is bad.

"I have to go off the grid for a while. I shouldn't even be telling you this but I know you. You will lose your mind not knowing where I am and having no one who can tell you. Please Country Mouse keep this to yourself and know that I will be thinking about you every day.

We got back to the hanger a few hours later and Sonja let me pull her close. "It was good seeing you Country Mouse" "It is good holding you City Mouse." She kisses me sweetly and turns and walks toward the crew. She turns again as she reaches the top of the stairs and waves that shy girl wave. I keep my smile until she disappears into the aircraft.

I need to hit something I think and head toward the gym. 30 minutes later tired and sweaty, I head for home and stand in the shower trying to keep the water coming from my own eyes to no avail. This was stupid LaSalle. You should have just left what was what it was. How could any relationship work with her so far away? Alone again I think as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Love Conquers All Calling Long Distance

**Chapter 6 – Calling Long Distance**

I needed that day with Chris. It diverted my attention just long enough for me to reset. When the mission is over, I'm going to whisk us away and do some serious talking.

Back on the clock now. "Hello Catherine. It's good to see you again."

"You too Sonja. Do you have an idea when we will leave yet?"

"No, but I guess they'll tell us both shortly.

Just then in walks the assignment officer.

"Good morning ladies. Nice to be working with you again. The rest of the team will be in shortly."

The briefing goes well. Catherine and I walk down together to get our fake passports and airline tickets.

"Is it always this exciting" I ask?"

"Maybe for the first couple of years, then you get experienced enough to realize there are dangers around every corner and you are glad that you made it back home" Catherine quips.

All set, I head home to finish packing. I actually get to wear fur this trip. This coat must have cost a fortune I thought as I take it out of the bag.

Six weeks after Sonja left, I looked up to see a grim faced King walking my way.

"I don't know what's wrong Chris, but you have a secure call coming in in about ten minutes so you need to head to the SCIF."

As I looked to him in wonder he just said "go" I was confused it was just me in the room.

I was waiting impatiently for the screen to come up. When it finally did, I was shocked to see Isler standing there.

"Hello Agent LaSalle. I was asked to contact you. Please remember that what I'm going to tell you is classified. Your friend Sonja Percy is in the air returning to the States. Her mission was somehow compromised and everyone on her team was killed. Percy took a gunshot to her left shoulder but escaped the ambush alive."

"She was hysterical when MI6 got to her. The only name she could recall was yours. The recovery team was hoping that you would be available to spend some time with them while they debrief her. Can you come?"

"Certainly but how do I get there without telling King why I need to leave?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll clear it from this end."

I flew out that night and received check in information on my phone. I hardly slept that night.

The next morning I thought I heard the door but kept on reading. Then there was a louder knock. I opened the door to find Percy and a burly guy on the other side.

"Agent LaSalle? I'm Kevin Johnson. I was asked to escort Miss Percy here and leave her in your care."

"Thank you Johnson."

Percy came into the room, looked at me with those big eyes and then jumped on me. As I walked us both to the sofa she continued to cling to me. Thirty minutes later she started talking. "Thank you Chris. Thank you", then she started crying.

Over the next four hours the story came slowly out. The mission went south and gunfire erupted. Evidentially Sonja was out of ammo. Catherine slid her weapon to Sonja who had a better vantage point. While Sonja was able to take out two gunmen, the last one came up behind Catherine and stabbed her. Sonja was able to shoot him too, but the wound sustained by Catherine was fatal. The perps had already taken out the other two members of Sonja's team.

I ordered room service and was able to get Sonja to eat a bowl of soup. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. I was finally able to talk her into just lying down on the bed for a few minutes. She was only there five minutes before she drifted off to sleep.

After watching her sleep for an hour, I finally crawled into the bed and pulled her into my arms. She mumbled something to Country Mouse and stayed there until the next morning.

I took a quick shower, shaved and drove her to her apartment. We were met at her door by the same CIA agent that had dropped her at my hotel room.

We went across the street to eat breakfast after Sonja showered and got dressed - all three of us, goon and all. At least he kept his distance but he was still obvious to me.

Sonja spent that day in sessions with a debrief team. Twice they asked me to come into the room as they took a stroll to the other end of the building. I held on to her. She was able to collect herself and was ready to continue both times when they reentered the room.

On Friday, I attended the gathering for Catherine with Sonja. There I saw a stark reminder of the lives these agents live. It was only her immediate family, boss and a few co- workers. Living a secret life limited possible relationships. I thought that this must really be hard on Sonja as she had finally become accustom to be a part of a team to suddenly once again be a lone wolf.

As we walked out to the car, Sonja said "Chris". "Yes Sonja." "I think that you can go home now. Thank you for coming."

"I can stay as long as you need Sonja" I replied.

"No, I think that I'll be okay. You can go back to your life. I really appreciate your coming Chris."

I was concerned and called the number that I had gotten from the team. He said if she thinks she's ready, then I could to go on back. It appeared that she had moved to the next step in her recovery and that they would continue working with her.


	7. Love Conquers All Chapter 7 Bliss

**Chapter 7 – Bliss**

Four weeks after I left D.C. a courier dropped a package off for me. It was from Sonja and included an open air plane ticket. Sonja was inviting me to meet her in LA to go to Disneyland of all places. I put in for leave and looked forward to our adventure to the happiest place on earth.

The call finally came and I boarded the plane for the short flight Sonja was already in Anaheim when my plane landed. She met me at the airport looking as beautiful as ever. As we walked to retrieve my weapon, she told me that she had chosen to wait in the terminal until I landed.

Once at the hotel we checked in and then made a quick detour to the bar before we went up to the room.

I have to be honest that the first thing that came to my mind was about the sleeping arrangements. I can only suspect that it was due to the slowing economy that she got the elaborate one bedroom suite that we had but that didn't guarantee that I would not be sleeping on the pullout sofa.

Our bags were in our room after we came out of the bar.

Sonja said "I'm going to hang up my clothes, how about you?" We did so in silence until Sonja asked "do you want the right side or the left side of the bed?

"Well", I spoke up, "it really doesn't matter as long as you're in there with me." With that she put her clock on the end table along with her cell phone charger.

We had an early dinner then made our way back to the room. There all the pent up passion, frustration and want came out. We talked about going to run the next day, but were still in the bed at 2 p.m.

The next day we did go work out and ran but succumbed to the passion when we showered together. Another day gone.

We made plans to go to the park where I had arranged for a special dinner. When we got to the park, we were met by a golf cart that took us to Cinderella's horse drawn carriage. After a ride around the park, we got out to a gazebo where an extravagant dinner had been plan. Of course the table looked like it came out of a fairytale. The dessert course consisted of citrus cheesecake.

As Sonja took her last bite I went over to her seat and knelt in front of her. "Marry me Sonja" I said. I saw the puzzled look on her face and replied "look Sonja, we'll just have to work it all out, but I know that I want you in my life forever."

I pulled the jewelry box from my jacket pocket. This was my grandmother's wedding band that I hope that you will wear after we are married. This matches the sparkles that I see your eyes when they tear up while you are watching a touching movie. One thing that the LaSalle money provides is access to items not always available to the general public. The engagement ring was a one of a kind and had impressed me when I walked into a shop while on a business trip to Mexico.

I couldn't breathe until she finally said "Oh Chris why would I make it so difficult? While my mind wants to convince me that this would never work, my heart is confirming that I love you more than any man that I have ever met. Yes, I will marry you." Well the Disney people must have been ease dropping because all of a sudden the song from the movie started playing "I Love You". I pulled her into my arms and we stood there just swaying until the song was over.

"So my beloved one, is there anything else that you want to see in the park tonight?" "No dear, I just want to get these shoes off". We both just cracked up. I paged the golf cart and soon we were back on our way to the lagoon and then to our hotel room.

We came back to the park two more days and really did the Disneyland tourist thing. We would have plenty of pictures for our photo album. I even got out to play a round of golf while Sonja went to the spa.

Flying out of Anaheim was just crazy. It was convention time and there were hundreds of people coming in to the city as she caught her flight back east. I left for 'Nola' three hours later.

We flew back to Alabama a month later and were married. You can get a license and married in one day. Our family and friends were disappointed that we didn't have a big wedding but we were just fine with a Courthouse wedding and honeymooned at the boarding house.

We had a lot of screen time to plan our life or at least try to. Quite frankly I thought that we kicked too many decisions down the street of life.

Two years into the marriage, we decided to have a baby. It took a whole year, but we were finally able to conceive.

Since she was 'benched' during her pregnancy, Sonja came back New Orleans the last two months of her pregnancy.

Sonja's mother came a week before the baby was due. I was secretly relieved that they had arranged for her to stay in the City with Miss Loretta.

I enjoyed being with her to do all of those things that a husband and an expectant father gets to do. I became an expert at back rubs. Sonja's feet were swollen up just horribly bad and she enjoyed the foot rubs as well.

Sonja was still driving after she arrived. The baby was kicking excessively. I could even feel her kick a couple of times while in bed. Sonja often spent the day with her mother these last few days. The house seemed cramped to me with all of the baby stuff.

Tammy laughed constantly at me. I jumped every time my phone rang. When Sonja went past her due date, I half way relaxed. King reminded me that the baby had to come out some time. And so we waited!


	8. Love Conquers All Chapte 8 The Promotion

**Chapter 8 – The Promotion**

I was enjoying being at home with my wife and new daughter and was so very happy that I was able to take paternity leave. I was sitting there reading the morning paper when my phone rang. I knew that was a D.C. number and with some confusion recognized it to be a government number.

"Hello?"

"Agent LaSalle, this is director Vance. I'm sorry to contact you at home, but I need to speak with you for about ten minutes. Would you be available to come in for a secure call today?"

"Why of course Director. How about 3 p.m. your time?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Hey honey, you will not believe who that was."

"Who?"

"The Director"

"Vance?! What did he want?"

"To speak to me."

"Well what did he want?"

"To schedule a secure call for later today."

"What for?"

"Sonja, that's what secure calls are for. I'll find out later. Do you feel up to going into the office with me? Tammy is dying to see the baby. "

"Well I guess that I could feed Catherine a little early and we could come in with you."

"Well, let's plan on it and see how it goes."

 _Four hours later at the NCIS New Orleans Office_

"Hello?" I say as I walk through the open door way.

"LaSalle is that you?" Tammy calls out.

"Yes, me and some other guest."

"Sonja? Did you bring the baby?"

"Of course."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought it was about time to get Sonja out of the house, plus I have to place a secure call. I'll be back shortly."

 _In the SCIF_

"Hello Agent LaSalle. Thank you for coming in."

"Sure Director Vance. How can I help you?"

"Well, I have conveyed to you how pleased that I was when you stepped up during the shooting and recovery of Special Agent Pride.

I was given retirement papers yesterday for another Supervisory Special Agent. I wanted to speak with you and determine if you would be interested in a promotional opportunity to fill it. The position is in the Resident Unit at Bethesda. I would be able to offer you an immediate promotion to Assistant Special Agent, a pay raise, relocation expenses, a car allowance and other standard executive pay benefits. Then a promotion to Supervisory Special Agent when you officially take over the position. That would include another salary bump and some additional pay benefits."

"Well Director, I would want to speak with my wife and take some time to think about it. It would be a big step for me and especially my family."

"Alright Agent LaSalle, I can give you a week for a response either way."

"Thank you Director."

"Thank you Agent LaSalle. And congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

When I came back out, I noticed that Sonja looked a little deflated. I was hoping that she hadn't over done it by coming out today. She was still up all hours. Catherine had some trouble initially breast feeding and she still did not seem to want to eat until she was filled up, thus she was feeding more often than expected. Sonja was a trooper however. She was determined to be close to her baby these first eight weeks of her life knowing that her job could take her away from her at any time, sending her anywhere in the world.

I begged off and got the girls and the stroller back into the SUV.

Sonja quizzed me like a suspect when I got into the vehicle. After I answered every question I added "one thing for sure I wouldn't miss that damn 'assistant Special Agent in Charge Steven Thompson'. I thought that you rode King's ass. He is just non-stop and has the Director's ear as well.

Two weeks later, Sonja and I flew out to D.C. I came into the bedroom to put my shaving kit into my suitcase. I found a small gift wrapped package. I opened it to find a box of my most used condoms. Real funny Sonja I thought. Guess that that was one way to tell me that she was available again.

The trip was successful thanks to Sonja's laser focus on the real estate market. The new house was just two blocks from a well-established elementary school and ten minutes to a metro train station. Any idea of romance went out the window however with Catherine in tow recovering from the air pressure of the plane ride. She must have fussed every hour after we landed. She ended up either sleeping on my chest or nursing leaving no space between the very horny husband and his wife.

Momma flew up and staked out the mother-in-law apartment and relished in caring for her new granddaughter. We also decided to hire a night nurse who returned six years later when we brought Christopher LaSalle Junior home from the hospital.

Sonja was barely back on the job when she got an overseas assignment. Catherine was not happy to be 100% on the bottle. Then Sonja had trouble drying up. Every time the baby cried, Sonja's body wanted to respond in providing milk.

I was able to take another month of paternity leave before I started the new job. I relished being able to be at home with both my daughter and momma.

Even though we had had a bi-costal relationship before this, I was not ready for Sonja's disappearing acts. I missed her horribly bad when she was not next to me in bed. The kids clung to her for the first few days that she was back each time after her return.

My new job was everything that I could have hoped for. The cases were varied and interesting. My evaluations supported the thought process that I was a natural as a supervisor. However I knew that everything that I knew in that mode was learned from King.

I was right in taking the whole allotted amount of time for paternity leave with Catherine because my job duties required me to reduce the hours that I could be out of the office when CJ was born.

Sonja's job lost its luster the older the children got. She decided to hang it up at her twenty year mark of federal service. The children loved her being at home and I know that she did too. Both kids were involved in sports and they wanted to act like they were embarrassed that their mom could keep up with them in their exercise routines and runs but I could see their look of pride when she often beat their coaches at work outs.

High school sporting events, proms, then graduations seemed to come too fast. Since both of the kids excelled academically, selecting a college was a long and difficult choice. Catherine decided on Yale, and then went on to Yale Law School. CJ, to my dismay, chose VMI looking forward to a career in the military. A natural born leader, I knew that he would do well, but with so many deployed Americans, I was concerned about his physical safety and mental wellbeing.

We had both grown tired of the northern winters and looked forward to moving south back to Alabama. We built a new home on momma's farm. Sonja expanded her 'vegan' thing by finding plants and soil to grow much of her own food. I was happy to be on the water or the links every hour of the day.

One night as we sat on the porch I spoke up. "Sonja, the best thing I ever did was to beg you to give me another chance. You have made me so happy. I don't want to every leave your side again not even for one day."

"Well Sundance. I could say the very same thing. I still remember the day that you first hugged me. If I were honest with myself, I knew on that day that I wanted you too but I was just too scared. I'm glad that I listened to my heart and not my head."

"Come on honey, teach me something new tonight"

I could only smile as we headed up to bed.

Page **3** of **3**


End file.
